Sterek - Something that became more
by SterekFreak
Summary: Scott has a new brother moving in who's hiding a dangerous secret. Derek tell's Stiles about the Alpha Pack but lies to everyone else. How does he feel about Stiles. Will there friendship become more. / Rated T in some chapter's. M in other's. malexmale sex. / Takes place after season 2, before season 3.
1. Confession

**Stiles POV**

I was driving to Derek's house for who know's what. He just call me and said, "Stiles, I have to talk to you. Come over _**now**_." To be honest, I really didn't care. I was just hoping that he didn't slam me agenst the wall of his house or choked me to death.

As soon as I got there, I could tell something was wrong. Derek just standing out front staring at his house. As soon as I steped out of my jeep, he said, "There's something you need to know Stiles." without even turning around. I stopped dead in my track's ond fallowed his gaze. On his front door there was a symbol that looked like a triangle with it's line's extended. Then a short line coming of at a 45' angle at each end.

"Derek," I said nervisly, "what's that." Derek turned around to face me. "It's their mark. The mark of the Alpha Pack."

"Excuse me, did you just say, Alpha Pack?" I said, staring him directly in his eye's. "Yes, when there is a new Alpha, meaning me, people tend to take notice." he then walked up to me so our face's where only abou two inches apart. "Stiles, you can't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Derek sounded like he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I said. Derek started back tward his house and said, "You can go now." I grabbed his arn to stop him. "But wait, why are you telling me this." Derek glared at me and I realized I was still holding his arm. I imeteatly let go in fear on being tackled to the ground. Derek looked to the ground and said, "I told you because I trust you." he said shyly.

"Why" I said back to him. He looked up and replied,

"Because you held me up in eight feet of water when I was paralyzed from the neck down, for two hours. I trust you with my life"

_'This is news to me'_, I thought. "Who else know's" I shouted", before Derek entered his house.

"Only Isaac and it's because of an accident." Then he left me to my thought's.

**Derek POV**

I couldn't explain it. I just felt like I have this special bond with that scrawny kid. I feel like I can tell him anything, confide in him you know. It scared me a little bit. I don't trust anyone because of what Kate did seven year's ago. Plus the word's that suddenly came out of my mouth, '_**I trust you with my life**_.' It just came out, but he felt like deep inside of myself, I ment it. I feel like I can trust Stiles with anything that come's my.

The Alpha Pack is coming and I need to pretect the ones that I care about._'did I just say the ones I care about?' _ I started thinging like that when I saw the symbol and wondered who I could tell. I thought of Stiles. He's not a werewolf so... _Stiles. _it all started because of Stiles. What is going on?

**Stiles POV**

_'I trust you with my life.' _ That was all that I could think about. When he got home, my dad noticed that I look nervis. "Son? You alright?" He called when he saw me. "Ya i'm alright. A friend just told me something very important and asked me to keep it a secret. I'm just a bit shaken up that's all." The shariff just looked at me and said, "All right whatever."

Over the next three month's Derek kept presuring me and Isaac to keep the alpha pack a secret. He told the rest of the pack that the symbol is and ancient egyption symbol for protection. With Peter's resurection and Jackson turned Kanima, he wanted to be safe. Scott naturally had to look it up and believe it or not, it was true.

For the next two month's Derek, Isaac and I met once a week to discuss anything related to the Alpha Pack. But nothing really came up. I think Derek just wanted to make sure Isaac and didn't say anything.

**Scott POV**

I was sitting in my room studying and doing homework for summer school. I wanted to bring my grade up since last year I failed two classes.

That's when I heard the knock on the door.

No one ever knocked on door's anymore. Let alone my door. My mom told me she was expecting someone and I didn't argue. If she was going on a date, good for her. Plus i really have to study so I ignored them. I looked at the clock and the time was 5:56. I thought _'Dinner'. _

I was so deep into studying that even with my wolf hearing, I didn't notice that someone walked up behind me. "Well, look's like my favorite and only brother finally decided to study. But during summer. Really?" I turned around in fear but didn't extend my claws . Once I saw who spoke, I ran up and hugged him. It was my brother, Will.

"Oh my god, Will." I said releasing him. "I haven't heard from you in seven month's" I screamed at him that time.

"Ahhh, what are you trying to do. Make me go deaf! Ya, you can blam dad for that. He didn't want me to have anything to do with Beccan Hill's, and that mean's you and Mom." He said smiling.

I was stunned. "Then how have you been keeping in contact with me?"

"Let's just say I owe a friend in Texas ALOT, of money."

I chuckled. Hundred's of thought's flooded my mind all at once. Then I looked across the hall into the guest bedroom. Boxes and suitcasses covering the bed and floor's. Then one thought just stood out. "Wait are you-"

"Yesuree. I'm moving in! Dad got arested for armed robbery and murder. Life sentence so... SURPRISE!"

I just stood there, not saying anything because of shock. Then I let my exitment out.


	2. The Arival

**Stiles POV**

I was lying on my bed staring up at the cealing. I couldn't think of many thing's, only two. They were that A, Derek told him about the Alpha Pack and B, they became friend's four month's ago. The next day after the meeting with Derek, Isaac, and myself, Derek asked me if I would like to get coffee with him. I said, "sure" and we got Starbuck's. "S-so what are your interest's" I said nervisly

"What?"

"I said what are your interest's. You know, what do you like to do in your spare time"

Derek looked at me like a confused puppy. Clearly he didn't want to say anything but I wasn't going to take anything.

"I really don't do anything. Just read,write and draw."

"Sweet."

"Really?"

"Yea. I think it's really cool. Have you written any stories? I'd love to see them."

"Y-yea sure, possibley."

He really didn't say anything after that so I just filled the awkward silence the only way I know how. I babbled like there was no tomarrow.

"Stiles! Stut up." Then it happened. He just kissed me. I was so surprised that I didn't do anything. Then I kissed back. Then after about 12 seconds, Derek backed away. "I-I'm-I'm sorry." Then he got up from the table at lightspeed and ran out the cafe'.

It seemed like hour's that a sat there. My mind was racing. _'why would he do that? What does he want? What's he going to do?' _I couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't hear from Derek for days.

After four day's or so, I went over to his house and confronted him. I marched up to Derek's house and went in.

"Derek! Deeeeerek!" I called. I new he can hear me so I didn't back down. "DEREK!" I screamed that time.

"Stiles." I turned around and saw him in the living room. No expressionon his face. "What are you doing here."

"We need to talk."

He started tward me, but I stood me ground. "No, we don't. Now leave before I rip your throte out, with my teeth."

"Y'know what. I. Don't. Buy it. You alway's say it but, yea." I said walking tward him.

"Stiles please. I-I can't do this."

"Then why did you kiss me huh." I looked at him strait in the eye when I said it.

"I don't know ok. I just don't know. I just happened." He looked worried. "Hey, you spend all of you time researching supernatural stuff right?" He had a Pleading look in his eye's I couldn't lie. "Yea, so?"

"SO. Maybe you can find out why I have this Attraction to you. Please I need to know."

Again, he sounded desperate. I had to say yes. What else could I do? Derek Looked at me with those puppy dog eye's and suddenly I heard the word's come out of my mouth. "Okay"

The next thing I knew I was sitting at my desk with my laptop open on 'Google' with _alpha werewolf attraction, _typed in. After I pressed enter, only on subject popped up. _**MATE'S. **_That I couldn't believe. Derek wouldn't make me his mate even if he was two second's away from being dunked into a wolfsbane and mountain ash solution and was forced under. Until I found out that mate's are chosen at birth. There is a one and seven billion chance to meet your mate so when you do, it's something spectacular.

When one of the mate's is about to be in grave danger, the attraction begin's and the other mate will do anything and everything to pretect him. I closed my laptop and sat back. My mind racing with questions. _Did Derek know, If so how long, what's going to happen soon that puts me in danger_?

A knock sounded on my window and I jumped in place. It was only Scott. After he got in I asked what he was doing here at... 1:58 AM? Wow, does time fly.

"I was doing a nightly patrol when I saw your light was on. What are you doing up so late?"

"Researching. What else." I replied with a smirk.

Before I knew it, Scott was over at my computer. I yelled at him to stop but he ignored me. Right when the screen popped up, he froze, then burst out lauphing. "Y-you're researching _mate's_." then he lauphed again. "Why the hell would you do something as stupid as that."

"Because Derek asked me to. _Nicely!_" Once I said that he look like he was going to puck. "Dude, stop it, stop it. It-it _hurts_." he was lauphing so hard.

"That's it. Get OUT!" I screamed. then I wacked him over the head.

"Okay, okay, fine. Oh, forgot to tell you, Will is back in town."

**Scott POV**

The look on Stiles' face when I told him was priceless. His mouth dropped open and his eye's got wide. Then he smiled almost as wide as I did when Will told me he was moving in.

"Dude that's INSANE! Mr. Fearsome is back. Why is he in town?"

"You know how when my parent's split, my mom got me and my dad got will."

"Yea."

"Well my dad, that douchebag, was arested for armed robbery and murder in the first degree-"

"Oh my god!"

"Yea, so, because of that, my mom got custody of him and he's moving into the guest room. Oh, and also, since he skipped the 8th grade. He'll be starting school with us in a month. Close your mouth. you'll catch flies."

**Stiles POV**

It was 2:13 AM and I couldn't sleep. Scott just told me that Will is moving in with him after his dad got arested and had a life sentance, then left. I was over run with happyness. Before he moved away, Will, Scott and me, we were the three amigos. Even though Will was three years younger that us, he was the leader. He lead us on crazy adventures , took the blame if we got cought, then found a way to get unpunished and did it all over again. He also tought me to use sarcasm. Will was the god of fun. He could make a lame party, where everyone was just standing around doing nothing, turn into a massive rave with everybody going crazy and slamming into each other it's so packed.

A knocking at the window snapped me out of my thought's. It was Derek. What was he doing here? I went over to the window and unlatched and stepped back to let him in. "What are you doing here at this hour?" I protested.

"I was driving by and I saw scott climb out you window. So, I waited about 10 minutes, then I came up."

"Huh. Well I did find something but-"

"What is it." He said with a strong demanding voice

"You won't like it."

"Tell me." He said not a second later.

"Okaaaay, fine" I said with a sigh.

I sat down at the desk and looked at Derek. "Dude you won't-"

"Shut, up. I want to see this please."

Please. Did Derek just say _please_. That changed my mind. I spun around and started up my computer. Derek was hovering just behind me. I could literally feel his breath's on my neck. For some reason I didn't feel bothered by it. It felt, _comforting_. Yes, it felt comforting. When my computer loaded and the screen popped up, Derek's breathing stopped completely and he froze still. I started to explain to him all the signs and everything but, nothing helped. He was still frozen still.

Then the word's that felt like stones thrown at my chest.

"I have to go."

Derek didn't hesitate. He got up, turned around and ran twards the window. With out a single flaw he jumped out.

I turned around, back twards my computer screen, and stared. Those words, I couldn't get them out of my head.

_When one of the mate's is about to be in grave danger, the attraction begin's and the other mate will do anything and everything to __**protect **__him. _

What was going to happen two me. I looked at the clock. It read 3:04 AM.

That's when I noticed four set's of red eye, staring at my threw my window. I blinked and they were gone.

Was I seeing things. Or has the Alpha pack arived.


	3. The Secret

**Stiles POV**

The next day, my mind was jumping from one thought to another. The Alpha Pack revealed themselves to me. They're here, in Beccan Hill's. Why would they show up at his window? Then it clicked. I sat up and thought, _'that's the danger'_. The website stated that a great danger activates the mate's bond. Then, double click. This is why the Alpha pack apeared outside his house, they know that I'm his mate and want me as, leverage or bait or something.

I had to know if Derek knew the pack was here. But I have to wait. When found out we were mates, he just left. But, I was too jumpy. I had to do something, then I remembered, Will is back. I went over to scott's and his house around 11:00 and went to Will's room. Right when I opened the door, my mouth dropped. On the right wall was a HUGE, 65' HD plasma screen mounted on the wall. Below it is a stand with an HD cable-box, blueray player, PS4 (those haven't even been released yet. How the hell did he get it.), the best and coolest stereo system i've ever seen, and an X-box 360. On the left wall, where 18th century pictures used to hang, was replaced by a wall of small black shelves that were full of cd's, dvd's,and game cases. There was also a desk in the far corner. On it was a laptop (windows 8), ipad, iphone 5, kindle fire HD, and a 1200 page astronomy textbook.

Will then turns around looks at me. I must have a stupid and surprised look on my face because when he looked at my, he just burst out lauphing. "D-Dude, you should see the look on your face right now. You look like a happy monkey on crack."

"Ah shut up." I said as I snapped back to reality. "Will? Where did you get all of this stuff. It must have cost over six-thousand dollers. "

"Elevan-thousand actually. My dad felt bad about cutting out Beccan Hill's. That's why you barely ever herd from me. I had to steal a phone and then ditch it over and over again. Anyway, since he felt so bad, he thought the only way to make up for it was to buy me all of this." he said gesturing all around.

Then he smiled and walked up and hugged me. "Hey Stiles. It's good to see you." I don't know what's weider. The fact that, Will, is hugging me, or that he's bigger that me. (taller and larger)

"Hey, Will."

"Yea"

"Two things. A, can you let go"

"Oh, yea sorry." he said letting go.

"And B. When did you become a giant."

"I started when I was eight and never stopped, I guess."

I just stared at him. Then he said, "So, what are you doing here? You looking for Scott?"

"No. I haven't seen you in years. I figured we could catch up." And we did. Will and I spent the next five hours together. Ordering pizza, screaming at the plasma screen, and breaking every bone in our fingure's from over use of the PS4 controllers. Thankfuly, know one else was home. Melissa was working a double shift at the hospital and Scott had lascross games all day.

We were down stairs eating the pizza and chatting. Will didn't want to get the pizza greace all over his room and I didn't care. I was just happy to be with my other best-friend again. That's when he broke the awesomeness. "Hey Stiles?"

"Yea?" I looked at him worryingly cause that's the way he sounded

"Can you go get a black bag out of my suitcase? I've got a surprise for ya."

I paused, "You've been here for almost a week, and you're still using you suitcase?"

"Just go get the damn bag."

"Okaaay." Then I turned around and headed twards his room. When I got there I looked around for the suitcase. Once I spotted it, I aproached it and started to unzip it. But before I gould get halfway, I noticed that the black bag is in the closet. I grabbed it and started back down stairs.

Then it fell out of the bag.

Books. On Magyk (That's how the book spelled it) I lauphed as I started to flip through the pages. Once I got a good look at them, I started to wonder. I saw a few more pages and I got it. This looks like the real fucking deal. After I got a few shots of it with my phone, put the books in the bag, and the bag where I found it. I had to tell Derek.

After I got down stairs I grabbed my backpack I brought over and went to the kitchen. "Hey Will, I've to go. My dad has got some freetime from work and since we haven't really done anything, he wants to go to the movies."

"Okay have fun."

I got in my jeep on turned it on. I startd to drive tward the train depo. Once I got there I yelled at the top of my lungs. No one was there, of course. So I steeped into the train and sat down. It seemed like hours before I fell a sleep.

I was woken up by Isaac shaking me. "What are you doing here?" He sounded angery. I looked and saw Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson staring at me with angery eyes. Isaac looked worried and so did Derek. They knew I knew something that we couldn't tell anyone else. About the Alpha Pack. But they didn't know about Will being a witch.

"We have a major problem." I looked only at Derek and Isaac for they knew what the problem was. Well... most of the problem anyway.

Derek, not taking his eyes off of me, said, "Scott, Erica, Boyd, Jackson. Stay here. Stiles Isaac, lets go." I get up with out a moments hesitation, and so does Isaac. All three of us were walking out as the other four looked confused. None followed us thought. But then I heard Scott's footsteps behind me and then.

"Stiles. Why are you going somewhere with _Derek_ and _Isaac_.?" He said Derek's name like it was the worst thing in the world. I could tell derek was agitated. I was upset with Scott for making my friend upset. So I stopped. I stopped walking and turned around. "Scott. Turn around, go back to the train depo, and don't follow us." Scott was stuned for a moment, but then turned around and started heading back. We were starting to get distant now. But he still trusted me to make my own decision. At least that hasn't changed.

I turned around and faced Derek and Isaac. "We need to go somewhere where we can talk."

"About the A. P.?" Isaac asked.

I looked at Derek. "That's only a third of the story. Come on, get in the jeep"

It was about eight o'clock and we were at coffe shop we always met at. Derek thought a public place would be the last place the pack would look.

Isaac was staring at me. He then looked at Derek, the me, the Derek, then me, then Derek. He was still staring when he switched people. He swapped another thirty times before he finally said, "I don't believe it." he said after I told him Derek and I were mates.

Derek made a 'hmff', sound before he said, "Yeaaaaa me neither."

"So, since you two are like, mates," - he made air quotes - "are you, like, hooking up now?"

Derek and I erupted in shouts. We were both yelling, that wouldn't happen our lifetime, that we were only friends and nothing more, and finally how we would work together to rip out his throte if he told anyone. We were cut off when Isaac said, "Wait, Stiles"

"Yea?"

"You said that the Alpha Pack is only a third of the problem, not half. What's the other thing."

Once he said that I froze. If I told Derek, he would just kill Will. But I had to. Maybe I could stop him in time and tell him to let me handle this. Will trusts me and I could get intell. Well, here goes nothing.

"It's not really something that I can put into words, because if I do, you'll think I'm crazy and will lauph at me."

"Dude, just tell us." Derek said in a commanding voice. Of course it had no effect on me though.

"Well, Scott's brother Will moved in with him since their dad got arested. I went over to their house so we could catch up. Will asked me to get a bag out of his suitcase because he wanted to show me something. But when I got to his room, I took a bag that was in his closet instead. But some books fell out of it." I started taking my phone out to show them the pictures. Once Derek saw the pictures, he took my phone to get a better look.

"Is that-"

"Yea."

"Then that means-"

"Yea, I know"

Isaac then tuned in and asked, "What are you talking about."

"Derek, do you want to tell him."

"No, you should."

"Tell me what!" Isaac wined.

Derek and I never took our eye's off each other. We knew the danger we were in. If will was what we thought he was, it ment EVERYONE is in trouble. It ment that the demons are coming. Coming to kill them.

I turned to Isaac and said,

"Will is a witch."

**A/N - Sorry for the lack of STEREK in this chapter. The next one will be full of it I promise. STAY TUNED!**


	4. The Raiju

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. SUMMER CAMP! I'm in boy scouts and I went to get some meret badges so I can get STAR. That took a week. Here ya go! ENJOY!**

**Stiles POV**

I was able to talk Derek down. He gave his normal response in dealing with this stuff. "We've to kill him before he kills us."

"NO! We are not killing my best friend!" I shouted back. We left the coffee shop earlier because Isaac knew we would get into a heated argument about this.

"News flash Stiles! Your best friend, is a FUCKING WITCH!" Isaac said not two inches from my face.

"Will you guys just stop." They stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Just let me talk to him. Will isn't a dangerious, he's my friend. Plus I can get some information that might help us figure out what he's up to." After I said that I looked into Derek's forest green eyes and I could tell he knew I was right, even if he didn't want .

"Fine!" Derek bellowed. Then his tone got soft and worried. "Just-just be careful okay."

I smiled and nodded."Okay, I _promise._"

I got into my jeep and drove home. Once I got there, my dad asked, "Stiles? Where have you been all day. Will called and said you left in a hurry about four hours ago. Were have you been?" It wasn't in a demanding voice but I could tell he would do everything to find out.

"Alright I'll tell you. Calm your tits." As soon as I siad that I let out a small chuckle. The look on his face was priceless. "One of my other friends had an emergency and asked me to come."

"What was the emergency?" My dad asked in a stone hard voice.

As soon as he said that I froze. I hadn't thought of that and had to come up with something, like, now. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "Allison is pregnant"

"What?"

"Alison is pregnant. She was having trouble dealing with it and I decided to go over and comfort her." I sad it kinda quick.

"Well, that's, umm. I'm glad you were helping out a friend. Especially when she has such a huge problem on her hands. I'm proud of you." With that he took of. I really was not looking forword to when this lie would get exposed. Or when Allison found out I said that.

I hate lying to him. I've been lying to him ever since the night Derek's sister died. It was getting late I went up to my room to get ready for bed.

After I showered, I decided to look up stuff about witchs. I would've asked Will directly but Derek asked me not too. What still surprises me is that _Derek and I_ are friends. Of course it has been four months so take that into consideration, and its _still_ not posible. Yet, it happened. Derek and I became friends.

I was snapped out of my thinking when me computer beeped. Apparently I downloaded a book on witchcraft rules and facts.

I opened it up and searched up, _'what makes a witch, a witch'_. One page popped up and I started to read.

_'Witches are almost nonexisted. There can only ever be six at one time. One comman misconception is that more people are thought to be witches when they are really energy beacons. They can sometimes develop powers such as, the ability to controll fire, electricty and wind. That is because they have controll of the energy that's flowing through them and can manipulate it to there neeeds. They can try witchcraft, and be very successful, but have know where near the power of a real witch._

I was relieved. But what the hell is an energy beacon.

-XOXOXOX-

**Normal POV**

Stiles was sitting outside the McCall house in his jeep. He wanted to talk to Will and tell him what he knows, but doesn't want to change him doing anything. Derek would kill him, that is if Will didn't do it first. _'What am I saying. WILL IS NOT GOING TO HURT ME! He's my friend, I have nothing to fear right._ Stiles thought.

He got out of the car and headed tward the door. Right before Stiles had the chance to knock, the door opened with Will standing there. One hand holding a book open to a certain page. The other, is an open palm that's on fire, but Will has no pain. He looks up, startled, and puts the fire out by putting his hand into a fist.

"St-Stiles," He looked like a six-year-old who got caught stealing a cookie, "w-what are you doing here a-and, what did you see?"

"I know you're and energy beacon."

-XOXOXOX-

Stiles was driving to the train depo with Will in his passanger seat. "We have to tell Derek what you told me. About the cursed Raiju. "

"I know, but I don't want to confront him. I would like my heart to stay in my chest."

"Oh Hardy Har Har. Look, I dont know all of your powers but I do know that you can summon fire on your bare hand and control it like a flame thrower. So . . . I doubt that you have anything to worry about. And if you do, just pull me in front of you and nothing will happen."

Will was silent. Then he said the words that made me shutter, "I'm not blind you know. I see the way you two look at eachother."

I froze. Still hearing Will's words in my head._ 'I see the way you two look at eachother.'_ Was that true. Yea were mate's but we're not romanticly invalved. We are just friends.

"Were mates. But we're not together. Just good friends."

"That's not what a mate is. A mate is-"

"Determined by birth. Romantic fealings are optional."

"If you say so..."

"Okay subject change. What is a cursed Raiju." Stiles said hoping to stop talking about this.

"A Raiju is a creature of lightning. It can take the form of a cat, fox wolf or weasal. It jumps around in the sky, sometimes mistaken for a lightning strike. Its cries sound like thunder. They hide in the navel of humans who sleep outside. A cursed one is used by someone who wants to harness the power of lightning to use for something evil. That's why it's called a _cursed_ raiju."

"I'll tell derek and introduce you to the pack."

"I'm still kinda scared. I'm only 14 you know."

"Calm down and shut up." He did. _'God'_ Stiles thought _'I'm getting more and more like derek every day'._ Then I got a call on my phone from Alison.

"WHAT THE HELL STILES. YOU TOLD YOUR DAD I'M PREGNANT!" Stiles knew then that he was in DEEP trouble.

**A/N - Sorry for stort chapter. Having bad writers block. I'm open to any ideas. Just PM them to me and I might use them.**


	5. Others

**Taking a break of writing. My life is a piece of shit right now. So, please let these recomendations of Sterek stories to curve your cravings.**

**Culpa **- GhostKiss

()

**We're not dating** - Lincolngabriel

()

**Never Let Me Go** - Countmeawake

()

**Blood on the Moon** - Rae666

()

**Magic's Call**

- Dreaming of a Bright Sky

**Too High a Price**

()

**Best Thing** - 74days

()

**My Secret Desire** - morganlovesterekforever

()

**Stay **- PCJC24

()

**Sterek: A Love Story**

**Sterek: A Fluffy Tale **- ReluctantSlashFan

**Baby Blue's**

()

**Rebal Love Song **- sourulfur

()

**The Boy is Mine, You Bonkers!**

- frownypup

**Knocked Up Sunshine**

()

**You Don't See Straight **- onecouldn'tsee

()

**Ghosts of the Heart **- Monk of the North

()

**Helpless Case **- ArchArrow1

()

**Nobody needs to know **- the7hellhound7clan

()

**The Prince and the Lycan **- Doubt But Never Regret

()

**Catching the wolf **- LPI3

()

**Breathing Smoke **- Kinde Turnany

()

**Perfection **- theatrefreak1

()

**True Mates **- No pen names left

()

**Saving Stiles **- Dancesinthewind


End file.
